Surprise
by EvilSpawnMer
Summary: Maura has a surprise for Jane... AU. One Shot, maybe more. Rizzles eventually. :D


_A/N: So, I got this idea doing myself the same. Actually, I get the best ideas for fan fictions on the weirdest situations! I was walking back home from the store, which I went to buy some candies, when the idea popped into my mind :) Hope you all enjoy it! Fluffiness all again 3 Oh, and I own nothing, sadly._

* * *

**Surprises.**

* * *

**A Rizzoli & Isles Fan Fiction by EvilSpawnMer.**

* * *

Making her way to the front door, Jane already knew how ready she was to jump to bed and hug Maura super tight. Once she got in, she was surprised of seeing the ME up and widely awake if she could tell herself.

Maura was running into the kitchen, from one side to the other, cooking stuff and preparing weird mixes Jane couldn't tell what they were. She got closer and wrapped her arms around Maura's waist, who was fiercely mixing some ingredients together into a bowl. She kissed softly the back of the smaller woman's neck and smiled as she felt Maura's soft giggle "Good day?" Maura softly asked, still focused on the task she's been submerged the past 10 minutes "Mhm-hm." Jane mumbled from Maura's shoulder "I caught the bad guy in a blink! You should've been there! Oh no, wait, better you weren't. You'd have given me a whole speech about risks of jumping from one roof to another." Jane was actually testing Maura's attention to the whole conversation. She concluded her wife wasn't at all into the conversation. "Okay, I'll grab a beer and go to the couch. Let me know when dinner or, whatever you're doing there is ready." Maura simply nodded to Jane, who made her way to the counter, taking off her badge and gun, placing safely into the drawer Maura specially saved for that. Beer in hand, Jane stomped on the couch, smiling to the soft taste of a cold beer on her mouth.

Flipping through some science channels, she found ESPN channel. Red sox's old games replay. Smiling to herself, she kicked off her shoes, ready to enjoy what it was left of the day. Glancing once in a while to Maura, she smirked at how dedicated her woman was. She was caring, honorable, fancy, lovely and smart. Sometimes way too much, but that didn't mean it wasn't cute. The entire opposite, Maura going all Google-mouth was absolutely cute to be able to be part of.

On the other side of the house, Maura was going all over making the perfect icing for this cake she saw on a reality show. She was convinced Jane was going to love it, so all of her focusing was on doing it just right.

Once the oven beeped, Maura took the circled scone out of it, placing it gently over the counter. She glanced over at Jane's head, smiling as Jane drew the beer to her mouth.

She was utterly in love with the detective who seemed to be hardcore. But when she got to meet her, she realized Jane was everything and hardcore. Underneath that layer of sarcasm, bad faces and toughness there was a soft, sweet and gorgeous woman who Maura learned to love, and admire. Jane was truly an example for Maura; she saw on Jane all the best qualities, despite her moodiness at mornings and her obsession with work.

Glancing over the counter, she realized she had to finish this.

Once she got done with the cake decoration, she smiled, finishing putting up the long line of marshmallows that all together combined formed a + sign. Maura knew it was going to be a huge surprise for Jane, but she really wanted to tell her.

All day she's been thinking on the best way of telling Jane about it, and she concluded this would be a good idea.

Once it was all washed up and tidied, Maura made her way to the living room, holding the cake between her hands. She sat down in front of Jane, in the coffee table, smiling to her wife's scenario. She was asleep, beer in hand and head leaned back, with her mouth fully opened. Literally Jane was exhausted, but Maura needed to tell her.

So she softly caressed Jane's leg, squeezing just soft enough to wake the detective up. She grinned at the sight of her wife straightening all of the sudden, eyes widely opened. "I'm sorry to wake you up… But I wanted you to see this." Jane blinked several times, trying to fixate her eyes to the sight in front of her. Maura Isles wearing jean short shorts and a baggy shirt filled with flour. She laughed a little and leaned to kiss her on the lips, softly and quick "You? You look gorgeous Maur. Like always." Jane grinned foolishly and Maura shook her head, confused "The cake Jane, just, look at it please." The other woman frowned and looked down to the cake between her wife's hands "Ya, cool Maur, you're really goo-"It wasn't till then that it hit Jane. "Oh my God. You kidding right?!" Jane stood up and looked at Maura "It-Really? Oh my god Maura!" Maura smiled feeling her eyes filling with tears "it's positive Jane. The treatment worked. We're having a baby." Jane felt her own eyes filling with tears and she took the cake out of her wife's arms, putting it to a side and taking the small woman between her arms into a tight hug "Oh my God Maura… It worked. After all it worked! I cannot believe this!" Jane said, squeezing the ME between her arms, with tears streaming down her cheeks "I love you so much Maura Isles. You have no idea."

After a couple of hours, both women were lying down on bed, Jane's head softly resting over Maura's flat tummy "I'm so happy Maur, you have no idea…" Maura smiled, her eyes already closed "Me too Jane. You make me happy." Maura yawned softly "Good Night Jane. I love you." Jane smirked and kissed Maura's bare skin, caressing the woman's legs softly "I love you too Maur, sleep tight. Don't let bed bugs bite." Jane knew that in other situation, Maura would have gone against that phrase, quoting intelligible medical things Jane would never understand, but tonight Maura was too tired for that, so instead, she smirked.

Jane remained awake for a couple of hours, smiling to the thought of them with a tiny baby of them. "You know, your mommy and I have been searching for you for a whole lot of time kiddo… You better have 5 fingers in each hand and foot… Wait, I'd still love you with no hands or legs… So just, be strong. We're here waiting for you to come out and make us happy tiny little Maura… Cause I know, even when your mom gave me a whole explanation about how the technicians mixed our DNAs, I only got you'll have both of us DNA. But, I really hope you're pretty like Maur… She's really pretty, baby, you have no idea. She has those, gorgeous eyes… And her hair looks like falls of gold… I mean it when I say you'll get to show her off as the most gorgeous mommy in the whole world kiddo… And not cause she's pretty only on the surface… She's pretty inside too. She cares, and she doesn't leave when things get hard… Like when we spent 1 year trying to make you… Really kiddo, I'm not making shi- sorry, I'm not making it up. Your mommy and I have been a whole year trying to make you… And here we are! After we gave up, you came into our lives… I'm not gonna lie kiddo, I'm scared… Like, really scared… I don't wanna mess you up. I don't want anyone to mess you up, and by anyone I mean your grandma Angela… Your granny Constance is smart like your mommy, but Grandma Ange is gonna torture you, no kidding kiddo… But I'll save you, I promise." Jane laughed a little and kissed the belly once more "You're really the best thing that could ever happened to me after your mom… And I promise we won't miss any Red Sox's games. We'll go to each one of them… I'll make you a fan, even if you're a girl… This truly would be amazing for your outfits… Your mommy's been planning already, and she's going head over heels… And if you're a boy too, because your mom is all a fashionist herself." Jane laughed a little and sighed "Well well… That cake your mommy made was pretty good, but, I'm exhausted… I'm really happy too… Sleep tight inside mommy kiddo. I've your back…" Jane kissed Maura's tummy once more, and went up, to kiss her wife's forehead. Then, softly turned Maura around, to cuddle her, with her arm softly over the tiny woman's belly, palm fully opened over the still flat belly of her wife. Smiling at many of the thoughts Jane was having, she softly fell asleep…

_Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! :D I hope you all liked it :3 I'm into a baby fics mood! :D Idek why :P Anyway, I hope you all liked it :)_


End file.
